


Flight for Thought

by Ranowa



Series: Extraordinary [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Poor Sherlock, Prompt Fill, Wizard John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranowa/pseuds/Ranowa
Summary: "How about Wizard!John taking Sherlock for a ride on a broomstick?"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Extraordinary [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663825
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139
Collections: 221B-Consolation Fest 2020





	Flight for Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by discordantwords on tumblr to add on a bit to this verse for the 221b-consolation fic fest, and since I definitely didn't have time to write a full fic before the deadline (tonight, eek!), I thought I'd try my first 221b drabble instead!
> 
> Prompt: "How about Wizard!John taking Sherlock for a ride on a broomstick?"

"No."

"Come on, Sherlock!"

 _"Absolutely_ not."

"You had fun before!"

"Yes," he said. "Because I understood how the hippogriff could fly. I do _not_ understand how- _that_ does!"

John gave a very cheshire, Mycroft-esque smile. "Magic?"

_"That's not an answer!"_

They both looked at the offered broomstick, nestled in the crook of John's arm. Long, shiny, and by all appearances, incapable of flight.

All appearances excepting the spectacle Sherlock had previously just witnessed, that was John flying on said broomstick. In a physics-defying loop with windswept hair and shot past him so fast it'd nearly turned him over, and up higher than the roof of St. Bart's hospital.

"Come on," John tried again, pleading. "This is one of the only things you can actually do! You've been begging me all week to let you try out things, but now that I finally say yes, you back out? What is it?" he teased, "Sherlock Holmes, afraid of heights?"

Sherlock wondered if he might be able to set the broom on fire.

"Fine," he gave. "Fine! I will trust your- insane, illogical contraption! But if I end up falling to my probable death and need you to catch me?" He hitched a leg over, looking the challenge right in the face, and high on the thrill of it alone. "Don't make me beg."

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually going to be willing to say Muggles can't use broomsticks- but according to google, the prevailing wisdom is that they can! Whether John would actually let Sherlock anywhere near a broomstick is another matter... but for now, we can pretend :)
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and appreciated! Stay safe! <3
> 
> [Come say hi on tumblr!](https://problematic-ranowa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
